


Shawn Spencer's Other Identity

by megaplatypus



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Graceland (TV), Psych
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Marco is johnny, Poor Gus, Shawn is Jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaplatypus/pseuds/megaplatypus
Summary: Shawn Spencer….hadn’t always been Shawn Spencer. Once upon a time, he was Jake Berenson, leader of the Animorphs.





	1. Shawn

One would think that Shawn and Gus had always been best friends, joined at the hip growing up. And they had been, except for a brief period of time between 7th and 10th grade, when Shawn neglected Gus for Marco, his cousin Rachel, and Cassie, who Gus was relatively certain dated Shawn at some point, but as with the rest of their time apart, Gus wasn't entirely certain what happened to Shawn. There had once been a third musketeer Marco, who Shawn (Jake, back then. He hadn’t gone by Shawn until around the time he and Gus reconnected.) and Gus had been friends with for years. Shawn…hadn’t always gone by Shawn. Or by Spencer. But Gus didn’t care. When Marco disappeared, as well as Shawn’s cousin, Rachel, things had finally gone back to normal (as normal as anything with Shawn ever is) between them, minus their third musketeer. So Gus didn’t question things in the somewhat selfish hope that he could continue to keep his best friend to himself, and in the far less selfish hope that the demons behind the haunted look in Shawn’s eyes would be held at bay if he remained silent.

Burton Guster wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t the level of genius that was Shawn, but he had a higher than average intelligence, and he knew when something was bothering his best friend. So when the news reported a diplomat went missing and Shawn broke his favorite pineapple figurine and didn’t even flinch, make some obscure 80’s reference, or theatrically confer with the spirits, but instead turned the kind of serious that Shawn simply wasn't, Gus began to have an inkling of an understanding.

Later, when men in masks sent out a video to every police station and government agency in the country demanding that the two known remaining Animorphs known as Jake Berenson and Marco Tuterro give themselves up to them for the diplomat’s life, Shawn was silent through the whole thing. Lassiter was the one who fumed, 

“How dare they try and get such esteemed heros as Jake Berenson and Marco Tuterro to turn themselves over to such lowlife criminals?!” The men hadn't even finished speaking before Lassiter went off on his rant. The screen flashed to the diplomat’s bruised and bloody but very much alive face and then cut to blackness. Shawn spoke but a single word in a strangled whisper. 

“Cassie” Shawn took a moment, as everyone loudly spoke about the case around him, to stare at the blank screen Cassie had been on mere moments before. His cellphone rang, pulling him out of his stupor. 

The Chief yelled at everyone to quiet down. Shawn, who was on the phone, held his finger up when she raised her eyebrow at him.

“No, Mr. President, I won’t just sit on my ass while Cassie is being tortured, possibly even killed! I have to-” Shawn was cut off when Lassiter, annoyed at the psychic, snatched the phone out of his hands and snapped into it,

“Whoever you are, hang up the damn phone now! Shawn is in the middle of being briefed on what may be the most important case of his life as it involves one of the Animorphs.” Gus found himself wishing the situation wasn’t so serious, because Lassiter’s face was better than a fish out of water when he realized that yes, he had actually just bitched the President of the United States out. 

Lassiter stared at Shawn in shock. Choking out a strangled apology, he thrust the phone back into his hands. Shawn didn’t even look smug at having caused Lassiter such embarrassment. He simply took the phone and left the room, seriously conversing with the President of the United States as if they were old friends. 

Burton Guster wasn’t stupid. This person wasn’t his Shawn. This wasn’t his best friend. This was Marco’s best friend. This was Jake. And Jake was going to turn himself in, because despite the years of separation, Jake loved Cassie with everything he had.


	2. Chapter 2

“As it turns out, the pineapple gods have decided….oh who the fuck am I kidding I don’t have time to play games anymore. I’m not psychic, never was BUT I can turn into animals, one of my best friends is an alien, and I totally saved the world so that’s chill.” Shawn’s face did a complicated workout, going from his usual lighthearted humor to something so dark, so world weary, that many of the detectives present did a double take before continuing, “My name isn’t actually Shawn Spencer. I’m Jake Berenson and I need all of you to listen to me very carefully as Cassie’s life hangs in the balance.” Lassie went to protest, but before the words could leave his mouth Jake turned to him with an expression one only masters after leading an uprising against a hostile alien species and whatever protest he had dyed on his lips. 

“Fuck, I have to go blow everyone’s cover. I swear, we all just wanted to lead normal lives after all the shit that went down when we were kids, but noooo why would that ever fucking happen…” Jake trailed off as he straight up morphed into his peregrine falcon in the middle of the police station and flew out the doors just as McNab walked through carrying a tray of coffees which he immediately dropped. 

****

Johnny Tuterro, undercover FBI agent, was chilling out having a bonfire in the dark on the beach near Graceland with (who he considered his) family-Charlie, Briggs, Paige, and even Mike, though somewhat reluctantly. (While Johnny didn’t have a distrusting bone in his body Marco…Marco did. And something Did Not add up about Mike.) The agents were having a bonfire, drinking beers, and talking shit about the last op of Paige’s in which she had to go undercover as a pacifist hippie. Johnny was just starting to relax when he noticed the presence of an owl curling them from overhead, getting closer and closer. Johnny didn’t give half a fuck about owls but Marco…Marco knew that wasn’t typical owl behavior and therefore he tensed up, preparing for battle. Marco tuned back into the conversation just as Mike was starting to spew some truly spectacular bullshit as the owl landed right behind Mike and the others, in view of Marco but not them and began to transform back into who Marco knew to be Jake. 

“And honestly, I don’t truly believe that a bunch of teenagers actually fucking fought off an alien invasion. Hell, I don’t think it happened at all! We have no proof these kids-who by the fucking way never even showed their faces-did anything let alone turn in to animals I mean what the actual fuck other than start a damn cult of crazy people who wanted to excuse shit they’d done by claiming possession by aliens! Also…” Mike was cut of mid sentence as a man who he had not realized was behind him (go FBI training) spoke softly, scaring the shit out of him.

“Marco. It’s Cassie, we need to go now.” Mike was halfway turned around, having let out an unmanly squeak when Marco locked eyes with Jake, nodded, and asked the only relevant question. 

“Ax have the ship ready? He using the cloaking device?” Jake nodded, Marco turned into a gorilla to the shock of his teammates (Mike fainted) and the two of them got on the invisible ship to pick their other teammates up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic. If anyone likes this, I have a huge crossover/continuation that I could do(:


End file.
